1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting diode module.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode conductive layer, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode conductive layer. Generally, the anode conductive layer is indium tin oxide (ITO), and the cathode conductive layer is a metal sheet. The organic light emitting layer is located between the anode and cathode conductive layers, such that the organic light emitting diode has a layered structure with the organic light emitting layer sandwiched between the anode and cathode conductive layers. When power is provided to the anode and cathode conductive layers, the organic light emitting layer can emit light. Since the organic light emitting diode is self-emissive, a backlight module does not need to be assembled to the organic light emitting diode, and the organic light emitting diode has wider viewing angles and better brightness compared with a liquid crystal display panel. Moreover, the organic light emitting diode has a low driving voltage, and is further associated with the advantages of fast reaction, light weight, a thin profile, low energy consumption, simple structure, and reduced cost. Therefore, organic light emitting diode modules are used in the screens of various consumer electronic products (e.g., cellular phones and tablet computers).
In order to achieve uniform brightness in a conventional organic light emitting diode module, four electrodes are often respectively arranged on four sides of a substrate of the organic light emitting diode module during the manufacturing process. Two opposite electrodes from among the four electrodes are electrically connected to the anode conductive layer of the OLED module, and the other two opposite electrodes from among the four electrodes are electrically connected to the cathode conductive layer of the OLED module. Four flexible printed circuit boards (FPC) are respectively connected to the four electrodes, and each of the flexible printed circuit boards has a connector to connect to a power supply through a conductive wire.
However, the cost of the flexible printed circuit board is high, and the thickness of the connector is significant (more than 2.5 mm). The thickness of the connector is such that the thickness of the whole organic light emitting diode module is not easily reduced. Furthermore, the conventional organic light emitting diode module needs the four conductive wires to connect to the four flexible printed circuit boards, such that the cost of assembling the organic light emitting diode module is increased.